A Moment In Anger
by Kandakicksass
Summary: A requested ficlet continuation of 'In Anger', in which Sebastian and Kurt have just adopted their first child and the term 'smooth sailing' is a foreign concept in the Smythe Household.


Sebastian watched from the door as Kurt sat with David in his arms, cooing to him and rocking him softly. Kurt was so beautiful, even though his hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn't slept in forever – which in reality was a couple days, but Kurt needed his beauty sleep like Sebastian needed sex.

Well, that would have been more accurate in high school. Things had changed a lot since then – himself, primarily. He would have liked to say that this thing with Kurt (a thing that had become a relationship that had become a marriage) hadn't changed him at all, that Kurt had adapted to him and that's why this worked. He wanted to say that, but it would have been a lie, and Sebastian doesn't really lie, not about important things.

The truth was, they had both changed, and now there they were with a baby and a two story house and sometimes Sebastian thought he was clearly an alternate universe because there was no way this was his life. Not this beautiful man or this beautiful child or this completely twisted relationship – but then Kurt will give him a kiss good morning or their son would wake up and start crying and he would snap back to planet earth.

"I think he likes the sound of your voice over mine," Sebastian said teasingly from the doorway and Kurt raised his eyebrow at him. He loved little moments like these, where neither of them were overly serious. It seemed to most people that knew them that the majority of their relationship was either fighting or sitting around looking depressed, but it wasn't the case – all the time, anyway.

"Maybe if you stopped pointing out that he has little organs and little fingers and little limbs and said something intelligent he would give you more credit," Kurt replied with that damn eyebrow still raised and Sebastian gave him a crooked smile and pushed his glasses up his nose. He was too lazy to put contacts in most of the time nowadays, but Kurt didn't complain. He said they were sexy, and Sebastian accepted that. Kurt had the final say in pretty much everything, after all.

"He does, though," Sebastian murmured softly, sitting on the footstool to the rocking chair Kurt was sitting in and peering down at his adoptive son, who stared back up at him with huge brown eyes. "I want to be a good father, you know."

Kurt snorted. "Stop saying that. I _know _you want to be a good father; you've been telling me that since we left the hospital with him." Sebastian pouted, but Kurt remained resolute with his smirk and that _stupid_, sexy eyebrow.

"It's just that you're so good at it," he complained and Kurt laughed, jostling David, who started to whine a little. Immediately, Kurt was cooing at him again, babbling nonsense, and Sebastian leaned in to kiss Kurt's forehead before reaching for the baby.

"I've got him," Kurt protested, batting Sebastian's hands away with a frown, one arm securely holding David, the other trying to shield him. Sebastian rolled his eyes, but didn't stop trying to reach for his son.

"I know you've got him, but I have to get this father thing down sometime, and you look exhausted," Sebastian explained, and managed to brush David's arm before Kurt was maneuvering him away.

"I'm fine! Not tired at all," Kurt snapped, a flash of irritation in his blue eyes. Sebastian huffed.

"Even if you're not, I'd like to hold our child for once before bed!" he answered, a bit more bite in his tone than he intended. "Without being a six year old about this – quit hogging him, Kurt! He's my son, too!" It was weird to say, but Sebastian didn't have time to think about that before David was held out to him by his pissed-off-looking husband.

"Fine, have fun changing him and feeding him before you come to bed," Kurt hissed before storming from the room, leaving Sebastian sighing with his crying son in his arms.

He was in bed an hour later, settling under the covers. Kurt was rolled away from him, but when he was finally comfortable, his husband rolled over and pressed a kiss to his cheek and muttered a guilty _I'm sorry_.

Sebastian took him into his arms and kissed him softly to show he wasn't angry. Not anymore. "It's fine," he murmured, and rolled on top of him, kissing him again, deeper and lazier.

David didn't stir again that night and life went on.


End file.
